This invention relates to systems for reducing detectability of personnel and equipment. More particularly, this invention relates to a blanket-like IR shielding system providing concealment of personnel and equipment in the field from infrared (IR) sensors.
Concealment of personnel and equipment from hostile observation often is essential during special warfare and reconnaissance activities and/or before making an effective coordinated strike. The task of concealment can be even more difficult with IR imaging equipment being more available in the field. IR imaging equipment can indirectly measure the thermal profile of objects by the emission of the infrared signature in their field of view. Every material has a set of properties consisting of absorbtivity, reflectivity, and emissivity of IR radiation. An object's display in an IR imaging device is dependent on the actual temperature of the object multiplied by the fourth power of the absolute temperature of the object.
Because of the nature of ground combat, combatants, along with their equipment, are readily observable by IR imaging equipment during night and day. This is due to the temperature discrepancies between the human body and its environment and the large thermal masses of metallic materials (guns, tanks, etc.) which change temperature very slowly relative to their environment.
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept, a need has been recognized in the state of the art for an inexpensive, transportable system that can be used to shield downed pilots and/or troops and equipment in the field to prevent identification by IR sensors and to retain the elements of concealment and surprise.